Nights: Journey Of Dreams: Original Soundtrack
Nights: Journey Of Dreams: Original Soundtrack is the video game soundtrack to the 2008 video game of the same name. The soundtrack was released by Warner Sunset Records and Atlantic Records on 26 January 2008 and contains three separate CDs with all of the music featured on the console version. The music score was provided and composed by James Newton Howard, who returns to compose the score for the video game sequel Nights: Journey of Dreams with the original themes from the video game Nights into Dreams written by John Williams and Carter Burwell, who both previously composed the original game. Also the additional music was composed by Stuart Michael Thomas, Chris P. Bacon and Clay Duncan with the orchestral score was conducted by Pete Anthony. The soundtrack album is dedicated to the loving memory of the actor Charles Nelson Reilly. Biography According to producers Charles Roven, Emma Thomas and Don Hahn, the team understood that they could not compose the same style of music featured in the original game, due to Journey of Dreams being "completely revamped" technically. Lorne Balfe elaborated that the original PlayStation 1/Sega Saturn version used the console's internal sound sequencer by, which James Newton Howard allowed more control over the game's music, whereas the console version only John Williams played the recorded music directly. Despite the limitations, both James Newton Howard and Jim Weidman were able to produce a better quality soundtrack by using a wider range of instruments than what was used in the previous game. In addition, Raja Gosnell and Andrew Adamson asked James Newton Howard to record an orchestrated-themed music for the game which the rest of the score was recorded at The Barbra Streisand Scoring Stage, Henson Recording Studios, The Newman Scoring Stage and James Newton Howard Studios with score mixed at Remote Control Productions (Hans Zimmer's music coompany) as well as the songs re-recorded and mixed at The Eastwood Scoring Stage, Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M, O'Henry Studios, Signet Sound Studios, The Barbra Streisand Scoring Stage, Manhattan Center Studios, Chartmaker Studios, Conway Studios, Elbo Studios and Henson Recording Studios. Since the team were aware that the game's characters would have more dialogue compared to the original game, they requested that the orchestra perform a dramatic arrangement in order to put more emphasis on the game's storyline. To make the development process as smooth as possible, James Newton Howard tried to work in the same environment as Christopher Nolan, Raja Gosnell and Andrew Adamson so that they could exchange data more efficiently. The main tools and software used during development were Digital Performer and Pro Tools, which—according to Hans Zimmer—were the standard tools used in music production. In order to stress that the atmosphere of Journey of Dreams was centred around surrealism and dreams themselves, Gosnell and Adamson discarded tying the game's music down to a single genre and took the approach of not having a clear musical policy. Zimmer also ensured that each theme included the exhilaration of "flying in the air", as it was a core element of gameplay. Christopher Nolan, Raja Gosnell and Andrew Adamson echoed that the music of the game was produced by focusing on being able to empathise with the feeling of flying, as well as to exemplify the game's atmosphere and characters. Since the team was aware that Journey of Dreams had a greater sense of adventure as opposed to the original, the team knew that they incorporate a large amount of music variety into it so that players could enjoy a wider range of emotions. In addition to composing the music itself, He also took the responsibility of re-arranging John Williams' music in different ways so that the right theme matched the in-game situation. According to James Newton Howard, he produced around 70 percent of the game's music, whereas the rest was produced by James Newton Howard and Jim Weidman. Track List Disc 1 Disc 2 Disc 3 Music Credits *'Original Themes from "Nights into Dreams..." by' John Williams & Carter Burwell *'Score Composed by' James Newton Howard *'Score Produced by' James Newton Howard & Jim Weidman *'Score Co-Produced by' Stuart Michael Thomas *'Supervising Music Editor:' Jim Weidman *'Music Editors:' Michael K. Bauere, Bryan Elliot Lawson, David Olson, Adam Milo Smalley *'Assistant Music Editors:' Nancy Allen, Katie Greathouse *'Temp Music Editors:' Dominick Certo, Tanya Noel Hill, Charles Martin Inouye *'Ambient Music Design:' Mel Wesson *'Technical Music Coordinators:' Stuart Michael Thomas, Chris P. Bacon, Dave Holden *'Synth Programming:' Clay Duncan, Alex Kharlamov, Aaron Martin *'Supervising Orchestrator:' Jeff Atmajian *'Orchestrations by' Pete Anthony, Frank Bennett, Jon Kull, Brad Dechter, Bruce Babcock, Patrick Russ, Randy Kerber, James Newton Howard *'Orchestra Conducted by' Michael Nowak, Pete Anthony *'Choir Conducted by' Grant Gershon *'Orchestra Contractors:' Sandy De Crescent, Peter Rotter *'Choir Contractor:' Sally Stevens *'Music Preparation:' Mark Graham, Andrew Hauschild, Jo Ann Kane Music Services *'Score Recorded and Mixed by' Alan Meyerson, Joel Iwataki *'Additional Recording by' Edward Cherney *'Additional Mixing by' Matthew J. Ward *'Score Mix Assistant:' Greg Vines *'Auricle Control Systems:' Richard Grant *'Pro Tools Operators:' Kevin Globerman, Vincent Cirilli *'Score Recorded at' **Barbra Streisand Scoring Stage, Sony Pictures Studios, Culver City, CA **Henson Recording Studios, Los Angeles, CA **The Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox Studios, Century City, CA **James Newton Howard Studios, Santa Monica, CA *'Score Mixed at' Remote Control Productions, Santa Monica, CA *'Score Recordists:' Adam Michalak, Tim Lauber *'Score Technical Engineer:'Greg Loskorn *'Additional Score Technical Engineer:' Denis St.. Amand *'Scoring Crew:' Mark Eshelman, Bryan Clements, Tom Steel, Francesco Perlangeli *'Score Coordinatpr:' Pamela Sollie *'Assistant to James Newton Howard:' Julia Newmann *'Studio Manager for Remote Control Productions:' Czarina Russell *'Orcgestra Leader: ' Roger Wilkie *'Featured Musicians:' **'Violin:' Ann Marie Calhoun', Noah Sorota, Belinda Broughton **'Cello:' Tina Guo, Martin Tillman **'Guitars:' George Doering, Michael Landau, Stuart Michael Thomas, Michael Brook **'Ethnic Woods:' Pedro Eustache **'Percussion:' Michael Fisher, Brian Kilgore, Wade Culbreathm Satnam Ramgotra, Ryeland Allison **'Trumpets:' Malcolm McNab, Tim Morrison **'Piano:' James Newton Howard **'Vocalists:' Grant Gershon, Dan Koihl, Daniel Rubeck, Steven Richards **'Choir:' Hollywood Film Chorale *'Executive Music Producer:' Chris Montan *'Music Supervisor:' Tom MacDougall *'Music Production Manager:' Andrew Page *'Pre-Production Music Coordinator:' Deniece Hall *'Music Production Assistant:' Jimmy Tsai Songs used for the game "Dreams Dreams - Located Link Mix" *'Music Composed by' John Williams *'Lyrics Written by' Cynthia Weil *'Performed by' Peabo Bryson and Celine Dion *'Additional Vocals Performed by' Raymond Ochoa and Eden Riegel *'Produced and Arranged by' Walter Afanasiefff *'Additional Arranging by' Doug Besterman and Martin Erskine *'Orchestra Arranged by' James Newton Howard, Chris P. Bacon and William Ross *'Song Music Editor:' Earl Ghaffari *'Additional Song Music Editor:' Christine Sirois *'Orchestrated by' Doug Besterman, Mark McKenzie, Brad Dechter, William Ross, John Ashton Thomas *'Orchestra Conducted by' William Ross *'USC Thornton Chamber Choir Conductor:' Paul Salamunovich *'Recorded and Mixed by' Robert Fernandez *'Additional Song Mixing:' Perry Blackman *'Orchestra Recorded by' Armin Steiner *'Song Contractors:' Debbi Datz-Pyle, Gina Zimmitti *'Vocal contractor:' Bobbi Page *'Song Music Preparation:' Julian Bratolyubov *'Recorded and Mixed at' **The Eastwood Scoring Stage, Warner Bros. Studios, Burbank, CA **Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M, Hollywood, CA **O'Henry Studios, Burbank, CA **Signet Sound Studios, Los Angeles, CA **Conway Studios, Hollywood, CA **Henson Recording Studios, Hollywood, CA *'Pro Tools Operator:' Greg Dennen *'Assistant Engineers:' Tom Hardisty, Paul Wertheimer, Greg Hayes *'Guitars:' Bryce Jacobs *'Additional Guitas:' Stuart Michael Thomas *'Synthesizers:' John Van Tongeren "Dreams Dreams - Sweet Snow " *'Music Composed by' John Williams *'Lyrics Written by' Cynthia Weil *'Performed by' Jasmine Ann Allen and Michael Crawford *'Produced and Arranged by' David Foster *'Orchestra Arranged by' James Newton Howard and William Ross *'Song Music Editor:' Mark Jan Wlodarkiewicz *'Orchestrated by' Bruce Fowler, Yvonne S. Moriarty, Bruce Babcock, Chris Boardman, Robert Elhai *'Orchestra Conducted by' Bruce Babcock *'USC Thornton Chamber Choir Conductor:' Paul Salamunovich *'Recorded and Mixed by' Malcolm Luker *'Song contractor:' Reggie Wilson *'Vocal Contractor:' Luana Jackman *'Song Music Preparation:' Ron Vermillion, Global Music Service *'Recorded and Mixed at' **Barbra Streisand Scoring Stage, Sony Pictures Studios, Culver City, CA **Elbo Studios, Glendale, CA **Manhattan Center Studios, New York, NY **Chartmaker Studios, Los Angeles, CA *'Pro Tools Operator:' Kevin Globerman *'Assistant Engineers:' Adam Michalak, David Marquette *'Guitars:' George Doering *'Synthesizers:' James Newton Howard, Clay Duncan *'Synth Programming:' David Foster External Links *[http://vgmdb.net/album/5303 Nights: Journey Of Dreams: Original Soundtrack] at VGMDB Category:2008 soundtracks Category:Video game soundtracks Category:Warner Sunset Records soundtracks Category:Atlantic Records soundtracks Category:James Newton Howard albums Category:Soundtracks produced by James Newton Howard